Recycling of materials is a growing phenomenon and there exist a number of machines which help the industry be more efficient. One of these machines is a vertical baler or compactor used for a variety of materials. The industry and this piece of equipment have seen many safety enhancements over the years. It is as a machine that presently requires a degree of manual intervention which lends itself to possible human error and accidents. Ones such area is the ejection of a bale by the machine after it has been compressed and strapped. These bales can weigh up to 750 kg and can hurt an operator or worker if they happen to be in front of it during ejection. There hence exists a need to minimize accidents during ejection of bales when operating a vertical baler.